The Tragic Love House
by Anonymousguy12
Summary: After an attack by Lynn, the bullied Lincoln Loud goes to the hospital, where he falls in love with his sister Luna. Will likely include future Lemon and lots of incest... and a very sad ending...
1. Chapter 1: Injury

Lincoln had been dealing with his sisters for years. They had bullied the hell out of him, since he was born. It's gotten to a point were he won't even leave his room. Yeah it's bad. This is the first time he's left the room (Exceptions are school, bathroom, and dinner, he just brings to eat in his room) in 6 months.

"Hey Linc, think fast!" Lynn threw a football at Lincoln, who didn't even try to catch or dodge the ball. Instead, he let it hit him, and walked back into his room. "Wow, pressures set him up..." Lynn cackled. "Not cool sis." Luna said, throwing Lynn of guard. "Right, right. If I don't teach him to be tough now, he..." Lynn was interrupted, as Lincoln charged at her with a golf club.

He shoved into her stomach with it, then kneed her head, knocking her onto the floor backfirst. He then got on top of her, slamming his fists into her head multiple times, shouting "Just leave me *punch* the fuck *another punch* alone!" Before realizing what he'd done. Lynn, struggling to get up, said "Have it your way. She charged into him, tackling him to the ground.

She threw several punches into Lincoln's head, then choke slamming his head into the concrete walkway. "Concussion now boy? I'd of fucking ended you, if it weren't for the fact your my brother." Lynn said, before giving her hand to Lincoln, helping him up. "See? Your so weak." Lynn chuckled. All of a sudden, Lincoln swung at Lynn, hitting her cheek.

"Ohhh, not this again." Before running into him, and suplexing him onto Lola and Lana's old Lemonade stand, smashing it to bits. Lynn picked up and old board with a rusty nail in it, and charged at him. Just before she hit him, Lynn was hit with a brick, immediately after, she grabbed her head, and fell to the ground. Luna ran up to Lincoln, helping him up. She gasped, seeing the board on his stomach, with blood trailing.

"Bro, are you alright?" She gasped at the sight. Lincoln looked at her, and cold tell by the expression something was wrong. "Did...did she get me? Never mind...I don't wanna know...it hurts like hell." Lincoln cried. "I'll bet." Luna said, hugging her brother. She went to get mom and dad, after her brother complained about his jaw tightening up.

All of his sisters (minus Lynn) began operating on him, as Lori drove him to the hospital. "You okay?" Lola asked, showing her caring side. "Yeah, I just need to get to the hospital and i'll be fine." Lincoln said. Leni put lipstick on his wound, thinking that would help, but she's not very smart. Silly little Leni. Luna sat close to Lincoln the whole ride.

Lincoln finally arrived at the hospital, and was admitted for... dun dun dun... tetanus. Lincoln (and his sisters) gasped at the news. "Dude's we wouldn't be here if it weren't for..." Luna was interrupted by Lynn who said "...Lincoln tripping!" while lying. "No! That's a fucking lie! It was Lynn!" Lincoln cursed, making everyone gasp. Lori turned to Lynn.

"Is this true?!" Lori growled. Lynn gulped. "Maybe he got mad and overreacted to being hit with a football...and maybe, I got a little carried away..." Lynn grinned. ''Oh that's just cold right there." Leni shook her head. "So you send him to the hospital?!" Lori snapped. "And destroyed my lemonade stand!" Lola cried. "Lynn, you are dead to me. And i'm not just saying that. I mean it." Lucy said.

Luna got up in Lynn's face, not intimidating her. "Lynn, you were way out of line there. Let's just 'talk' about this." Luna said, putting emphasis on 'Talk'. "I'm done talking. I just wanna let my injuries heal. I can't even play sports like this." Lynn cried. "Oohh, Lynn Lorreta Loud Jr has a boo boo, i'm so sorry." Lola sarcastically said.

"You better be, you little punk or i'll..." Lynn was interrupted by all the sisters saying "Or what." Lynn looked around, and saw everyone staring at her viciously. "Whoa...settle down... we don't need another sibling in the hospital." Lynn smirked. "Make that just Lincoln and you." Luna said, shoving Lynn, causing her to fall to the ground. Lynn got up, and punched Luna in the face, but before everyone ganged up on her, Lynn ran out of the room, with every sister besides Luna chasing after her.

"Lincoln, i'm so sorry Lynn did that to you. First time you came out of your room in months, and then she pulls this shit." Luna gave him sympathy. "Thanks Luna." Lincoln smiled. With no warning, she put her hand on his chest and kissed him on the lips. Lincoln returned the kiss, and wrapped his hands around her as they made out in the empty room.

... **To be Continued...**

 **Thanks for reading, suggestions and reviews are greatly welcome, and tune in next time for part two!**


	2. Chapter 2: Heading home

**Sorry for the long ass delay. I've been computer-less for quite some time, plus busy with life. Good news is, I might be in North Carolina State University, at some point soon. Anyways, I might be back for a while continuing my Fan fiction. Enjoy.**

Lincoln was in the hospital, having just kissed his sister Luna. He knew, down inside, that this was wrong, but as he held her in his arms, he felt something right. She looked him in the eyes, as they held each other. "So what'll we tell the others?" Lincoln asked, nervously. "Don't worry bro. They don't gotta find out." Luna chuckled. He leaned in for another kiss, but jolted back when he heard the room door open.

Lynn Sr and Jr appeared. "Now Lynn, is there something you'd like to tell your brother?" Lynn Sr said. "Fine. I'm sorry for beating the hel- I mean heck, out of you." Lynn censored herself, as her father was watching. "That's what he wanted to hear. You alright, sport?" Lynn Sr asked. "Yeah. Luna was just keeping me company." Lincoln said. After they left the hospital, Lincoln decided to sit next to Luna in the car.

Lincoln was finally about to go home.

 **Sorry for the short story. I had to do something in the delay, and my mind is elsewhere around this time.**


End file.
